When in Rome, Do as the Romans Do
by brainyravenclaw5
Summary: Samantha Lestrange, otherwise known as Samantha Black, has a mission: to bring Harry to the Dark Lord. But what happens when the become friends, and there's and unexpected surprise? Not slash, I promise. Drama is Harry/OC romance is George/OC.
1. Chapter 1

_**I looked over at the boy with the raven-hair, who smiled sweetly at me. I tried to speak, but my voice didn't work.**__**The boy took my arm and, without stopping his smile, tugged me down.**__**A green burst of light blasted over our heads.**__**I wanted to say,**_** Thanks! You saved me, **_**or anything, but no sound came out of my mouth.**__**The boy's emerald green eyes sparkled.**__**They seemed to say,**_** I know what you mean. It's okay. **_**But I would have liked to say it.**_

_**How often do you get to thank someone for saving your life?**__**Suddenly, his face changed.**__**The boy did not smile. Instead, he frowned.**__**I followed his line of vision to… my arm. But more importantly, the scull and snake on my arm.**_

"Sam!" Bellatrix Lestrange ran into her teenaged daughter's room, practically bursting with excitement and happiness. Sam's dream continued.

_**The boy looked at me seriously. Pulling back his hair, he revealed a lightning-bolt shaped scar on his forehead.**__**"Look at it," he commanded. "I didn't ask for it. Just like you didn't ask for the dark mark. But you got it. It's about the choices we make."**__**The boy said.**__**I looked at my arm**_**. **_**The choices we make?**_

Fifteen-year-old Samantha was still asleep; her blonde hair spread out on the pillow, so Bellatrix pointed her wand at Samantha and said, _"Ennervate!"_

Samantha sat up and looked around, her blue eyes flashing like ice. "Mum! It's almost 3:00 in the morning!" Samantha cried. She was not a morning person and glared at her mother, then pulled the pillow over her head.

Bellatrix smiled. "It is time," she said mysteriously. "The Dark Lord has your first mission," Bellatrix added, almost jumping up and down.

She tugged Samantha out of bed, and the latter went to get ready. Samantha knew her mother would probably Floo them to Malfoy Manor before breakfast had even reached her stomach. While brushing her teeth, Samantha wondered about her "mission."

She reached over to her left arm and traced the Dark Mark etched there. Samantha shuddered, thinking of the pain the Dark Mark had ensued- physical and emotional.

Samantha pulled on her dark Death Eater robes and grabbed her 11 ½ mahogany with unicorn hair core and ran down the steps, simultaneously pulling her blonde hair into a ponytail.

The minute she reached the bottom of the stairs, Bellatrix had a jar of Floo powder in her hands and barely let Samantha grab an apple from the kitchen.

Ten minutes later found them in Malfoy Manor, where the Dark Lord was waiting with Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco Malfoy. "Hello, Bellatrix. Hello, Samantha." The Dark Lord nodded curtly at the two. His pet snake, Nagini, slithered up to Samantha. She curled around Samantha's leg, begging to be petted, which Sam did.

"Hiya girl," Samantha cooed, rubbing the top of Nagini's head.

"Now, this is your task. Instead of returning to Beauxbatons, you will attend Hogwarts and befriend Harry Potter. Then you will lure him to me so I can finish him once and for all," Voldemort said. Samantha opened her mouth to protest, but Voldemort went on. "That was originally Draco's task, but he failed before they were even sorted." The Dark Lord glared at the fifteen-year-old boy, who shrank closer to his cousin.

"Won't Potter recognize her surname?" Lucius asked, giving Samantha's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. Despite his macho façade, the most important people in Lucius's life were Narcissa, Draco and Samantha. He needed to make sure his niece/goddaughter would be safe. If a girl showed up at Hogwarts claiming to be a Lestrange, there would most definitely be trouble.

"She can take on another surname for the year. I'm sure no one will mind if Samantha went by Samantha Black," Voldemort said. Samantha looked at her mother, but Bellatrix licked her lips in anticipation. "Thank you, sir, I promise Samantha won't let you down."

Oh, it's so funny how things don't turn out as planned.


	2. Chapter 2

"Today, we have a most unusual surprise," Professor McGonagall said. It was the first Transfiguration class of Harry Potter's fifth year.

"A new student has just transferred here from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic," she continued.

"Is it Fleur Delacour?" Ron Weasley asked, he was bouncing up and down in his seat like a child on Christmas morning.

Hermione Granger took her textbook and hit him on the head. "What was that for?" Ron hissed, rubbing his head angrily. He glared at Hermione, then scooted over in the opposite direction.

"No," McGonagall said. She looked at a piece of parchment. "She has been sorted, and is a Gryffindor now, and she is going into fifth year. Come here Samantha," McGonagall said.

Samantha slowly shuffled up to McGonagall. "This is Samantha Black," McGonagall introduced.

Looking around for a place to sit, Samantha glanced at all the full desks. Embarrassed, she averted her eyes and took sudden interest in the floor. "Now, Miss Black, would you be so kind as to sit with Miss Granger?"

Hermione raised her hand to identify herself. Samantha slowly walked back to sit beside the bushy-haired girl, and pulled out her Transfiguration book, telling herself to focus on the lesson.

"Now, Finnegan, please pass out the buttons on my desk," McGonagall said.

Samantha had no clue where to go next, so she followed Hermione, Ron and Harry down the corridor. The trio had been halfway down the hall when Samantha realized this, and was out of breath when she reached them.

"Where to next?" Samantha asked, panting hardly.

"We have a free period," Ron replied.

"I guess we haven't formally met," Harry said. "I'm-"

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger," Samantha replied, cutting him off. Instead of asking how she knew, Hermione kept the conversation going.

"So, you're here?"

Samantha hoped the story Bellatrix had given her would work. "Yep. I used to go to Beauxbatons, but father withdrew me because he thinks it's too dangerous because of what happened last year," she explained. Samantha looked at the trio. "You know Voldemort coming back?"

Ron smiled. "You didn't by any chance, know a Fleur Delacour?"

"I did, she was one of my best friends," Samantha replied. Ron's smile broadened. "Could you get me her address, or her fellytone number?"

Samantha stifled a laugh, while Hermione glared. "Ooh, someone has a crush on Fleur!" she cried, poking Ron's shoulder.

Ron turned a shade of red to rival his hair. "I do not!"

Suddenly Draco Malfoy ran up to them. "Weasley, Granger, you're on prefect duty in ten minutes," he said. Then Malfoy noticed Samantha. "Samantha?" he cried.

Samantha was equally surprised. "Draco!" She threw her arms around his neck.

Harry looked on awkwardly and glanced at Ron and Hermione. "It's so good to see you," Samantha said.

"You too," Malfoy whispered. "Uh, Malfoy, prefect duty, remember? Earth to Malfoy!" Ron called.

Malfoy hesitantly pulled away from Samantha. "Yeah, come on Weasley, Granger," he said, his macho façade back.

But despite that, Malfoy smiled at Samantha- not a smirk, a genuine smile. "See you around, Samantha."

"Maybe," Samantha added. She was going to be back in Beauxbatons soon, she was sure of it.

Samantha and Harry continued down the corridor. "How do you know Malfoy?" Harry asked finally.

Samantha shrugged and wracked her brain for an explanation. "Daddy sent me to wizard camp when I was seven. We met, and then a year later we moved to Wiltshire, England and Draco and I were neighbors. Daddy didn't want to stay in Godric's Hollow because my mum died….." Samantha's voice trailed off. She faked tears to make her performance realistic.

"So I almost lost contact with Draco because of the long-distance, but we still saw each other during the summer. Except now, since Voldemort is back, Lucius Malfoy forbade Draco from seeing me," Samantha finished her story as the two reached Gryffindor.

Harry stared at Samantha for a moment before saying the password. "Flobberworm," Harry said. The Fat Lady allowed them entrance into the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was sitting on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said. "Ginny, meet Samantha Black, she's a transfer from Beauxbatons. Samantha, meet Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley," Harry introduced.

"Hi," both girls said.

Later, Samantha followed Harry to Defense Against the Dark Arts, where Ron and Hermione were already waiting.

"Come on, let's see how Umbridge turns out," Ron said. Adjusting her bag strap to the other shoulder, Samantha sat between Harry and Ron, with Hermione on Ron's other side.

"Hello," said Umbridge. She was a squat, toad-like woman who wore too much pink.

Samantha elbowed Ron. "This ought to be boring," she said. Ron snickered. Umbridge glared at them.

"Miss Black, if you'll be so kind as to tell us what is so funny that you just _couldn't_ wait to tell Mr. Weasley," she snapped. Now, most people would have blushed or slid down in their seat, but Samantha was raised by one of the most feared Death Eaters and didn't cower down, to anybody.

"No," Samantha said, raising her head defiantly.

Umbridge arched an eyebrow. "What was that, Miss Black?"

"I said no," Samantha repeated. "I will not be so kind as to tell the class what I said. What I say to Ron is my business, and if you're smart you'll mind yours, Toad-Face."

Umbridge turned an ugly shade of red, and clenched her hands into fists. "Detention, tomorrow and 8:30 PM. Don't be late," she added.

Samantha shrugged. "I'll try and fit it into my schedule," she said.

Umbridge glared daggers at the girl. "I'll get you, Black," she muttered to herself. No one made a fool of Dolores Jane Umbridge and got away with it. Unless, of course, that person was Samantha Lestrange.


	3. Chapter 3

A week later, Draco stopped by to check on Samantha's progress. The met in a deserted classroom, the door locked.

"So, how's the task going?" Draco asked. Samantha shrugged, so he went on. "Don't fall in love with him."

Samantha looked at him. "What do you mean, Drake?"

"Don't play dumb, Sam. I see you giving Potter goo-goo eyes," Draco replied. Samantha gave him a Malfoy-worthy smirk.

"Come off it. We all know you and Pansy Parkinson are engaged by now," Samantha laughed. Draco glared at his cousin and tried to push her off the desk.

"Drake? Do you ever think that this is wrong?" Samantha asked, serious again. Draco shrugged.

"I never give it much thought. Why?"

"I mean, Harry's just a boy. If he fights Voldemort, who do you think will win?" Samantha cried. She looked as though she had given this some serious thought, which Draco feared.

"He beat the Dark Lord when he was one, I think Harry'll survive," Draco joked. Samantha looked at her watch.

"It's almost lunch, Harry will be back from Quidditch Practice, and Ron/Hermione will be back from prefect duty," she said, unlocking the door with a nonverbal spell.

She met Hermione in the hall, and the girl eyed her suspiciously. "Where were you, Sam?" Hermione asked.

Samantha shrugged. "The common room with Ginny," she lied. Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I just left the common room, and Ginny is with Luna Lovegood," Hermione pointed out.

Samantha sighed. "I was doing detention with Umbridge," she tried next. Hermione stared at Samantha, but didn't press further.

"I'm starving, let's eat," Hermione said as they arrived in the Great Hall. They joined Harry and Ron. Harry was clutching his hand.

"What's wrong?" Samantha asked. Her voice was full of concern. _I'm just acting so he'll trust me,_ Samantha thought. _I don't really care_. But she knew that wasn't true. Samantha genuinely cared.

Harry hid his hand under the table. "Nothing's wrong," he said. Samantha stared at him, and then raised her own hand.

The words, _I will not disrespect professors,_ were engraved against her pale skin. That prompted Harry to lift his. _I will not tell lies,_ Harry's hand read.

Hermione gasped. "What happened?"

The two looked at each other. "Umbridge!" they called in unison. Hermione covered her mouth.

"Now, I've got two scars," Harry joked. Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. "We should tell a professor," she said.

"I feel fine, 'Mione. I don't know about Harry though," Samantha said. She began piling mashed potatoes onto her plate.

"I'm good too," Harry said. "Pass me some chicken," he said to Ron.

Hermione sighed, but gave in. Weeks (and detentions from Umbridge) passed. Samantha gained the trio's trust more and more. Draco dropped in to check from time to time.

One cold, frosty Friday in late November, Samantha and Harry were in the common room. "So, Sam, have you ever been to Hogsmeade?" Harry asked.

Samantha looked up from her Herbology book. "Considering I've spent my entire school career at Beauxbatons, I think it's safe to say no," Samantha replied with a laugh.

Harry smiled. "Would you like a personal tour guide?"

"Sure, who did you have in mind?" Samantha joked. Harry shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe me? There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow."

"I'd love to. Will Ron and Hermione be coming?" Samantha asked. "Maybe, maybe not," Harry replied.

Samantha smiled and pulled her feet up underneath her on the couch. "Sounds like fun. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm helping Fred and George Weasley fill Umbitch's classroom with doxy eggs, ready to hatch." As she got up, Samantha rubbed her hands together maniacally.

"Want the invisibility cloak?" Harry called after her.

"Sure!" Samantha ran up to Harry's dorm and came back with the cloak. "Thanks, Harry."

"You're welcome, Sam." In truth, Samantha was hanging with Fred and George in an hour and a half. At the moment, she was meeting with Draco- and a wizard hologram of her mother.

"How's the mission going?" Bellatrix asked.

"It's going very well, mother. I'm going to Hogsmeade with Harry tomorrow," Samantha replied. Bellatrix cackled. "The Dark Lord will be so pleased!" she cried.

Samantha nodded. _He'll be pleased with me,_ she thought. _That's what I want, right?_ Oh, how she was wrong.

"Where do you want to go first?"

Harry and Samantha were strolling the streets of Hogsmeade, staring at the shoppers getting their Christmas presents. "I don't know, surprise me," Samantha replied. She closed her eyes and allowed Harry to lead her to a place called The Three Broomsticks.

"They sell great butterbeer," Harry explained. They slid into a booth and Madame Rosmerta; the landlady took their drink orders.

"Two butterbeers," Harry said. After she left, Harry looked at Samantha. "What do you want for Christmas, Sam?"

Samantha just stared at him. "What's Christmas?" she asked.

Harry's jaw dropped. "You don't know what Christmas is? The holiday? Santa Claus? Father Christmas?" Samantha blinked but didn't reply.

_Well, I'm making it my personal mission to give her the best Christmas ever,_ Harry thought to himself.

"So, how's Quidditch going?" Samantha asked.

Harry shrugged. "Fine. How's detention every night with Umbridge going?" Harry joked.

Samantha thanked Madame Rosmerta, who was back with the butterbeer. She took a big sip. "Mmm, this is delicious," Samantha said.

Later, they walked to Tomes and Scrolls, where Samantha picked out two books, _Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them,_ by Newt Scamander, and _Quidditch Through the Ages_ by Kenilworthy Whisp.

After that, Samantha agreed to go to Zonko's with Harry. All the while she thought about how shocked Harry had been when he heard she had never had a Christmas.

Being raised by Bellatrix, who wasn't the most sentimental person, meant she didn't have a normal childhood. _She may not be the nicest person,_ Samantha thought, _but she's my mum and I love her._ Samantha bet that Harry would call her crazy for loving Bellatrix Lestrange, but there was a reason.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Mum?" nine-year-old Samantha asked. Bellatrix was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. _

"_Yes, dear?"_

"_Drake has a Daddy. Why don't I have one?" Samantha wailed._

"_It's a long story. See, when Aunt Cissy, Uncle Lucius and I were in our seventh year, I went to a party. Someone smuggled in some firewhiskey, so all the seventh years got drunk. I woke up the next morning in the boys' dorm, naked with a hangover. When I went to see Madame Pomfrey, she said that I was pregnant with you, love. The year afterward, I never tried to find your father because I joined the Death Eaters," Bella explained. _

_Samantha nodded. She understood what her mother meant, but it also meant she was an accident. It pained the girl to hear this, but she stood strong. _

"_Was I a burden to you?"_

_Bella laughed. "Not at all. Although I didn't plan you, you were the best thing to happen to me."_

_Samantha raised an eyebrow. "Better than the Dark Lord?" she asked._

"_Love, I was the best thing to happen to _**him**_," Bellatrix replied. Samantha laughed, and wrapped her arms around her mother._

_END FLASHBACK_

Knowing that even though Bellatrix was not planning a daughter, yet had kept her, was a calming thought.

When Samantha woke from her reverie, she realized they were back at Gryffindor Tower. Looking down, she noticed that she and Harry were holding hands. And she liked it.

"I had fun Harry, thank you," Samantha said.

"You're welcome," Harry replied. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers. Samantha's mind went blank, all traces of Voldemort gone. They were both lost in bliss until…

Samantha pulled away, shocked and in realization. She had just kissed Harry… and liked it!

"What's wrong, Sam?" Harry asked, studying her expression.

"We can't do this," Samantha said, taking a step back. Harry grabbed her arm.

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you. You just have to trust me," Samantha replied. She averted her eyes, not meeting Harry's green ones.

"Why can't you tell me? Friends don't keep secrets from each other," Harry said. He narrowed his eyes at Samantha.

"What if the secret was protecting the other person? What if, without the secret, the other person might die?"

Harry folded his arms. "Friends don't keep secrets," he replied.

"Well, maybe we're not real friends," Samantha said quietly. Harry looked startled at her response, but tightened his jaw and hardened his glare.

"Maybe we're not." Samantha slowly backed away, and ran down the corridor. She was in search of someone, anyone, who wasn't part of the Golden Trio.


	4. Chapter 4

"Let me get this straight, you kissed Potter, then left?"

It was a day after Samantha left Harry, and Draco and Samantha were sitting in the Room of Requirement, and Sam had just explained her dilemma.

"I told you before, Drake. He told me friends don't keep secrets. What was I supposed to tell him? That I'm a Death Eater?" Samantha asked.

She lifted her sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark for emphasis. Draco nodded. "I'm surprised Potter didn't hit you with the accusation we were dating. I mean, if I had a major crush on a girl, and she hangs out with my nemesis, I'd get suspicious."

Samantha shrugged. "That's Harry for you. He hates your guts, but didn't say anything so he wouldn't anger me," she said.

Draco nodded again. Samantha looked at her watch. "Dinner," she said in a bored voice.

They began walking to the Great Hall. Instead of the Golden Trio, Samantha sat on the other end of the table, with Neville Longbottom.

"What happened between you and Harry?" Neville asked in a quiet voice, as though Death Eaters were listening in. This wouldn't bother Sam, because no Death Eater would dare spy on her. If they valued their life, that is.

Samantha rolled her eyes. "Nothing happened, Neville."

"Did you get into a row?"

"I said nothing happened!"

"Just curious," Neville said, looking into his plate sheepishly. Samantha groaned inwardly. Why was she snapping at everyone today?

About ten minutes into the meal, Neville spoke again. "Let's say you were a girl-"

Samantha rolled her eyes. "I can imagine that."

"I wasn't finished. Let's say you were a girl who was kind of my friend who didn't have a boyfriend, would you go out with me?" Neville asked.

Samantha shrugged. "Who is the girl?"

Neville mumbled something into the table.

"What?"

"I said 'Ginny Weasley," Neville said, a little but louder, but not so loud others could hear.

Samantha smiled slightly. "I think Ginny would say yes, but there is only one way to find out," she said. Neville looked panic-stricken.

"You don't mean, _ask her out!"_ Neville cried, as though Samantha had suggested he chop off his head. Samantha smiled evilly, and then grabbed Neville's hand.

"Come on, Neville! You'll never know unless you try." She began to pull him towards Ginny, Harry, Ron and Hermione. Neville defiantly dug his heels into the ground, trying with all his might to resist. "No! I won't do it! I won't!"

Heads turned to stare at the two, and Samantha pulled harder.

"Come on!"

"No!"

"Do it!"

"No!"

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco watched with an amused expression. "What's she doing?" Blaise Zabini, his best friend asked.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know but… put your back into it Sam!" Draco yelled the last part, and Samantha sent him a secret wink before giving Neville's arm another tug. By now, the boy was on the floor and desperately trying to find something to grab.

Samantha released his arm and grabbed his leg, avoiding a kick aimed at her. "Would you get up already? If you don't ask her out I will sacrifice you to the Whomping Willow!" Samantha threatened.

Neville however stayed in place. By now, they had reached Ginny. Samantha yanked Neville to his feet.

"Ginny, Neville here has something to ask you," she said. But apparently he didn't because he bolted for the door. Unfortunately for Neville, Samantha had grown up with Draco and knew how to handle boys.

She took a running leap and jumped onto his back. "Ask her out already, you big wimp!"

"Fine! Truce! Mercy!" Neville cried, shaking the blonde girl off. Samantha looked smug, and then led Neville back to Ginny.

"Would you like to go for a walk?" Neville asked. Ginny smiled and stood up. "Thought you'd never ask," she said, following him out the Great Hall. Without thinking about it, Samantha sat down in Ginny's now-vacant seat and spun around.

"Oh, God," she whispered. Harry was right in front of her.

"Listen, about yesterday," Samantha began.

Harry held up his hand to stop her. "I thought about what you said. You were right, and besides, a person without secrets isn't a person," he said.

"Sorry," Samantha said. Harry shrugged. "It's fine. I'm sure you had a good reason," he replied. Samantha shifted in her seat.

"Maybe we could try again?" Harry suggested.

"But we can't-"

"We'll never know unless we try," Harry said, tapping his finger on his pumpkin juice glass.

Samantha sighed. Her advice to Neville was coming back to haunt her. _Stupid karma_, she thought. "Fine! I give in!"

"At least I didn't have to drag you half-way across the Great Hall," Harry joked.

"Hello! We're still here, you know," Ron said, alerting the two of his presence.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Do you want to take a walk, Sam?" Harry asked, ignoring Ron.

Samantha shook her head. "Fred, George and I have detention with Umbridge. The doxy eggs hatched yesterday and she got some nasty bites. It was worth it though!"

Samantha joined the twins on their way out the door. Even Hermione chuckled. "What are we going to do with that girl?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N: By now, Harry and Sam aren't dating; Harry's dating Ginny, and Samantha's single. Slight Bellatrix OOC in this chapter.)**

The day Gryffindor won the Quidditch match against Slytherin, there was a celebratory party. Every Gryffindor was happy the next day, except one. And that was Samantha Lestrange.

As she made her way back from Madam Pomfrey's, there were tears in her eyes. By the time Samantha reached Gryffindor tower, she saw George Weasley. "What's wrong Sam?" he asked sincerely, concerned for her.

Sam sniffed loudly, and George handed her a tissue. Samantha blew loudly. "I just saw Madam Pomfrey, because my stomach was hurting like crazy," Sam began, clutching her stomach. "She ran a couple of tests."

George studied Samantha's face. This couldn't be it; something had to be terribly wrong. "What'd Madam Pomfrey say?" George asked, looking into her eyes. Sam stumbled, but George caught her. She looked up sadly.

"I-I-I'm pregnant!"

George stared at her wide eyed. "Who's the father?" he asked. Inside, he was sad that Sam had had sex with someone else, someone who wasn't him.

This only made Samantha wail harder than before. "Seamus Finnegan! He didn't rape me, according to everyone at the celebration party I begged him to take me. Seamus apologized; he said he didn't know I was totally drunk. On top of that, I have a hangover!" Sam groaned, clutching her head.

George wrapped his arm around Sam. "What are you going to do?" he asked, avoiding her eyes.

"I don't know. Seamus says he doesn't want to have anything to do with the baby, because he meant to use protection. Oh no! My mother's gonna kill me!" Sam cried. The thought of Bellatrix finding out she was pregnant brought Sam to her knees.

"It'll be okay, Sam. I'll help you tell your mother."

Sam shook her head. "You can't. There's…too much going on," she protested. She pictured George explaining to Bellatrix that she was pregnant.

George set his jaw and looked down at her. "I will, Sam. I'm here for you to the end. Remember you can tell me anything, anything in the world."

Sam looked at the floor. "I can't, not this thing. You wouldn't understand," she said.

George stared at her. "Yes, you can!"

Sam looked right back at him. Fresh tears glistening in her eyes, Sam jerked the sleeve of her robe up, revealing her Dark Mark.

Then Sam turned on her heel and ran off, hot, salty tears pouring down her cheeks. She didn't care who saw her crying, she had to get away from George, before he hexed her- or worse.

When Sam stopped running, she could hear George's footsteps behind her. The ginger swiftly caught up with Samantha, and in two steps, he had closed the gap between them, capturing her lips with his own. Sam was surprised, but kissed him back with a fierceness that surprised George too.

Both of them fought for dominance, as their tongues danced together. Sam wrapped her arms around George's neck, deepening the kiss.

When they broke apart, the two were out of breath. "What was that for?" Sam asked, panting, and fixing her disheveled hair.

"You think I didn't know you were a Death Eater? I saw your secret meetings with Malfoy, so I confronted him and he told me everything. Yeah, I was upset at first, but I understand now. I'm glad you decided to tell me," George replied.

The ends of Sam's lips turned up a bit. "I love you George," she whispered.

"I love you too."

Bellatrix paced the floor angrily. Sitting on Samantha's bed were Sam, George and Draco, who had come to tell Bella of Sam's pregnancy. Sam and George were holding hands.

Sam was very nervous. She could hear her mother muttering to herself. Every now and then, she would glance at one of the three, then go back to pacing.

All of a sudden, Bellatrix turned around, and embraced her daughter. "You're just like me," she whispered in Sam's ear, and Sam knew it was meant just for her to hear, not Draco or anyone else. Then Bellatrix glared at George. "You _swear_ you're not the one who knocked her up?" she asked, pointing her wand at him menacingly.

George shook his head quickly, reassuring Bellatrix. "No, ma'am, I'm just a friend."

"A _boy_friend," Sam corrected, looking lovingly at George, who winked back at her. Draco rolled his eyes. Sam's mother sighed. "Fine, you can stay," she consented.

Samantha squealed, pecking George's cheek. Draco rolled his eyes again.

"Now, about this baby," Bellatrix continued. "I don't think you should get an abortion," she said. Sam gasped, as though horrified her mother even considered that an option.

Bellatrix's eyes darted between the three teenagers. "Who will be the paternal figure? I hope it's not the boy who knocked you up," Bellatrix said, as though she expected Sam to say 'Seamus.'

George raised his hand meekly. Samantha smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Godparents?" Bellatrix looked at her daughter.

Sam thought. "Draco and Ginny," she responded, smiling at her cousin happily. Draco smirked back. George shook his head. Bellatrix tried not to notice this family moment.

However, in the end, the four of them were laughing and teasing, like a real family. In the end, they had so much fun playing around that a house-elf had to come in and check on them.

But nobody really noticed her anyway.


End file.
